


Ten more minutes

by LittleRock17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crying Kara Danvers, Crying Lena Luthor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix It Fic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It was about damn time this happened, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Soft Lena Luthor, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Lena finally opened her eyes to the monster her brother always was. Now it's time to stop him but she can't do it without the help of the person who hurt her the most: Kara Danvers.What happened after Kara asked Lena to sit down. 5x18 fix it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 431





	Ten more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> YA SE DIO CUENTA LA AMIGA XD  
> Sorry, I had to say that in spanish, Lena finally opened her damned beautiful eyes! Kara should have hugged her at the end of last night's episode and since she didn't, here's this.

Kara had had her fair share of shitty days. More than anyone else should ever had in three lifetimes but there she was, Kara Zor-El beating records. The day her planet exploded was at the very top of the list, no questions asked. The day the multiverse was erased from existence was second but hey, at least they got it back (sort of). Other days such as finding out that Kenny Lee had been murdered, when she performed her first heroic acts that ended in disaster and finding out that Alex killed her aunt Astra were bad but not as bad as some recent ones, like when her sister was kidnapped, or when she almost died because the atmosphere was poisoned with kryptonite, or fighting her communist clone who was controlled by Lex. And let’s not forget when Lena told her she had known who she was for months and was only manipulating her to hurt her the same way. So… yeah. Today was shitty but not top 5 shitty. Top 10 for sure but the position could be open to discussion. Losing the DEO – even when it could barely be called the DEO anymore – to Rama Khan, finding out that the Luthors were indeed working with Leviathan, the feeling of kryptonite near her, all of that was hard but not near the worst thing that had ever happened to her and, when she thought about it, it sounded fucked up. Maybe she needed therapy or something, right? She’d have to ask Kelly someday soon. But right now, as she lay in her couch, all she could do was wonder what Leviathan’s plans were this time.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear that someone was at her door until said person knocked. The Kryptonian sat up but didn’t bother to lower her glasses to see who was behind her door, she just stood up, pulled down the hem of her shirt a little and slowly walked to the entrance of her loft. When she opened the door she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her best fr – when she saw Lena at the other side. The blonde drew a sharp breath and let it out as she let go of the wooden surface. She saw the brunette fidgeting with her hands but none of them said a word. The alien took a step back and turned around, walking further inside her apartment, which Lena took as an invitation to step in as well. She did, closing the door behind her and stepping closer to the reporter.

The businesswoman couldn’t look at Kara’s face, not yet at least, so her gaze wandered a little, looking at the floor, the walls and finally landing in the person in front of her who had one hand on her hip and the other gripping at the backrest of a chair. After a few seconds she finally worked the courage to speak. “I have made a terrible mistake.” She admitted. “I was hurt… I was so hurt and I thought I could get rid of the hurt, I thought that I knew better, that I could make the world a better place but I was wrong.” Her voice was shaking but Lena spoke despite that. “That hurt, uh, it took me down a dark, dark path where I was blind to what I was really doing, to what I've become.” One of the brunette’s eyebrows twitched a little and the woman in front of her nodded slightly. “You were right, this whole time I became a villain and…” The young Luthor could feel her bottom lip trembling. Kara noticed it as well and crossed her arms over her chest to prevent herself from stepping forward and wrap the younger woman between her arms. “I’m not looking for forgiveness, I… I know what I said and I know what I did but I’m…” She lowered her gaze again, trying to find the correct words to say and when she lifted it again, her green eyes met blue. “I’m really hoping you would believe me right now… Lex is working with Leviathan, they are gonna use Obsidian to do something terrible… using the system that I made with my project… I didn’t know I was helping them but I did and now I wanna help stop them so… please, okay...? I wanna help stop Lex _and_ Leviathan.” Lena couldn’t stop her voice from trembling as she pleaded Kara to believe her, to believe she knew she had been horribly wrong before but now wanted to make it better.

The Super looked away from her as she finished speaking. She knew Lena was being sincere, not only for the tone of her voice but because of the way her heart was beating inside her chest. She moved a step to the side uncrossing her arms and pulled the chair she was leaning on a few moments ago to take a seat in it. “Sit down.” She asked the brunette, her voice a little louder than a whisper.

The former CEO squeezed her eyes shut for a second, opening them as she nodded and did as she was told, letting out the air she didn’t know she was holding. She sat down, resting her forearms on the edge of the table and tangling her fingers together.

Kara was silent, looking at nothing, moving her index finger up and down the table and scrapping the wood without even noticing. She stayed like that for what felt an eternity to Lena who shifted her gaze between the blonde and her own hands.

“Please, say something.” Lena begged, inadvertently using the same words Kara had all those months ago when she revealed her her secret in the Pulitzer party.

The alien cleared her throat and turned her face, making eye contact with the brunette once again. “I…” She sighed. “I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’ but… I did. I told you that working with Lex was a bad idea but you chose to ignore me.”

“Kara –” The green eyes woman tried to defend herself but the blonde didn’t let her, raising her hand gesturing for her to stop talking.

“You ignored me,” The Kryptonian repeated, “but… I can’t say that I blame you… not entirely at least. You expected betrayal from him but not from me and I let you down…” her throat bobbed as she tried to swallow the knot that was forming itself there. “You were right, in the Fortress… before crisis and… and now too. I lied to you knowing you would be devastated when you found out, and I kept trying to justify myself… and I felt guilty because I pushed you to the darkness…” She couldn’t hold Lena’s gaze any longer. “And I was afraid you could never come back to the light. You _are_ light but Lex’s darkness was consuming you more and more and I…” Kara took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and middle finger. “I felt betrayed too… that you chose him over me, that… you somehow forgave him enough to be by his side but not mine.” The blonde was too busy wiping the tears from her cheeks to see Lena doing the same.

“I didn’t forgive him, Kara… I could never.” Lena confessed. “But I thought that I would be able to see his betrayal coming this time… I guess I am the fool he always said I was.”

“Don’t say that… you’re not a fool.” The reporter said, standing up and walking to her fridge to get some water, her mouth was a little dry. She came back with two glasses, placing one in front of Lena. “Me, on the other hand… I’ve been so off my game lately, I swear a little girl could take a swing at me and I would probably fall on my ass.” That made Lena chuckle. Kara smiled at the sound but returned to her serious expression. “When you called me two-faced it hurt… it stung a lot. And I know it doesn’t compare to what I did to you but it made me feel the way I think you did when you found out about my identity. I don’t want to lie to you ever again so I have to admit that, lately, I’ve been thinking of you as ‘another Luthor’… I think it was a way to detach myself from my feelings.”

The brunette nodded twice. “I get it… that’s why I kept calling you ‘Supergirl’ after I revealed myself… so that way I wouldn’t think of you as my friend but as someone who was between me and my goal.”

The blue eyed woman took a sip of her water. “We are both messes, aren’t we?”

Lena snorted at the statement. “Absolutely.”

“I know you said you didn’t come looking for forgiveness but… I do, I do forgive you.” One of Kara’s hands reached out to take Lena’s, rubbing her thumb on the back on the brunette’s hand. “And I know we have a lot in our plates right now, we have to stop your brother and Leviathan but I hope that after that is dealt with we can work on repairing our…” she gestured between the two of them with her free hand. “… whatever. If you want to… I know that I broke your trust but I hope I can get it back again because I lo–” Kara stopped herself, biting the inside of her cheek. She stood up and turned around, giving her back to Lena.

The brunette left her seat as well and circled around the alien to face her. “What were you gonna say?”

The reporter’s cheeks turned pink as she shook her head. “Nothing, forget I opened my mouth.”

“You said you didn’t want to lie to me again, that’s how trust is earned back, so please tell me… what were you going to say?” Lena asked again.

Kara’s eyes found Lena’s and she noticed how red they were from crying. Her eyes were probably the same at this point. The blonde chewed on her bottom lip but quickly released it when she saw Lena’s eyes drift lower to take a look at them. “I don’t want to ruin things again… you just came back to me, I… I don’t want to lose you for a second time.”

“Say it, Kara.” Lena demanded in a whisper as she cupped the back of the reporter’s neck with one of her hands. “Tell me.” She pulled the blonde down until their foreheads touched.

The reporter closed her eyes, tears spilling at the action. One of her hands automatically went to grab the brunette’s waist and the other cupped her face, caressing her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. She felt Lena’s hot breath against her lips. “I… you are one of the most important people in my life… you’re kind, and incredibly intelligent, and you want to do good and even if sometimes you make mistakes, it’s human to make mistakes… it’s human to feel hurt the way you did and I don’t blame you for it.” The hand that was on the businesswoman’s cheek drifted and tangled in the dark locks at the nape of Lena’s neck. “I should’ve told you the truth long ago, not only about my identity but also about the way I feel about you. Again, I was a coward. There is no other explanation why, it’s just… losing you it’s one of the worst things that has happened to me and you now know I haven’t had an easy life. I felt abandoned once more and… I don’t know… alone too, even when I was surrounded by people telling me everything would be okay eventually.” Kara swallowed loudly and took a deep breath, preparing for what she was about to say. “I love you, Lena Luthor.” The brunette let out a quiet gasp, tightening her grip on Kara’s neck. “I have loved you for a long time… first I thought I loved you as a friend but the way you made me feel with a smile was incomparable with how others in my life made me feel. When I finally realized what it was, I thought it was too late to act on it and I didn’t want to make our friendship awkward so I settled for having you as my best friend rather than not have you at all… I love you.” She repeated before dipping down and pressing her lips gently against Lena’s. The contact lasted for less than a second, not even giving the brunette time to react, when the alien pulled back. “Oh Rao, I’m _so_ sorry Lena, I shouldn’t have done that.” She let go of the shorter woman and intended to take a step back but Lena’s grip on her neck didn’t let her.

“Kara –” The young Luthor tried to speak but the Kryptonian interrupted her.

“You haven’t even forgiven me and now I’m messing things up again –” Kara covered her face with both hands.

“Kara,” Lena tried again to no avail.

“– I’m such an idiot and a horrible person and a terrible friend and you don’t deserve this –” the blonde continued to ramble through her hands.

“Kara!” The brunette had to raise her voice to get Kara to stop talking. She grabbed the blonde’s wrists and tugged down so she could see her face. “I forgive you.”

The reporter opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could finally speak. “You forgive me?” The businesswoman nodded. “For hiding who I was or for…?” she trailed off, looking down at Lena’s soft lips and then at her green eyes.

The brunette let go of her friend’s wrist and placed her hands on her shoulders. “I forgive you for not telling me you are Supergirl… I’m not gonna lie, we have to talk things out properly but I forgive you… I’ve wanted to for a long time but my pride and my wounded ego wouldn’t let me.” She admitted, squeezing Kara’s shoulders.

“And for the…” Kara’s hands found themselves again in Lena’s waist.

“… for the kiss?” Lena finished the sentence. The blonde only nodded. “There’s nothing to forgive.” Even with heeled boots, Lena had to get on her tiptoes to reach Kara’s lips with her own. The response was immediate, Kara started to move her lips carefully over Lena’s.

The brunette moved her hands to rest behind Kara’s neck, playing with the few hairs that escaped her ponytail as the blonde was trying not to squeeze too hard and ruin the fabric of Lena’s coat. The kiss was slow but it didn’t take long for it to become a little more heated after the brunette bit the alien’s bottom lip, tongues coming out to play. After a few moments Lena had to pull back to get some air, noticing that the other woman was as breathless as she was, which made her smirk. She had seen the girl of steel hold her breath for a very long time to look for that submarine back in the unveiling of her statue but a kiss took her breath away like any other human.

“Was that okay?” A blushing Kryptonian asked.

Lena’s smirk turned into a grin. “It was more than okay, darling.”

Kara felt something in her chest as she heard Lena calling her that. It had been a long time since she called her that. She ducked down, pressing her lips on the brunette’s neck. “Is this okay?” She mumbled against her skin, continuing to leave kisses in the same spot.

A breathy gasp escaped Lena’s lips at the feeling. “Yes.” One of her hands on Kara’s neck left its place and grabbed the hair tie holding the blonde locks together, pulling it and watching the curls cascade down Kara’s back, burying her fingers in them.

Kara’s hands started to descend, first to Lena’s hips and then they moved to the small of her back and pulled her towards her body so that there was no space between them. “Is this okay?” She repeated, brushing her nose against the shell of the businesswoman’s ear.

This time, a quiet moan was what escaped Lena’s throat. “Don’t stop unless I tell you to.” She fisted Kara’s hair and pulled her back to claim her mouth again.

Kara moaned into the kiss as well as Lena, backing her against the kitchen island but putting her hands between Lena’s body and the edge of it so she wouldn’t accidentally hurt her. The brunette kept tangling her fingers in Kara’s hair, scrapping her nails against her scalp even when she doubted she could feel it. In a swift movement, Kara effortlessly lifted her form the ground and sat her on the kitchen island, what made the brunette part her legs so the alien could occupy the space between them.

The blonde started to leave sloppy kisses on Lena’s jaw, trailing a path to her ear and down her neck. “Are you sure, Lena?”

“I’m sure about what? We’re only kissing.” Lena teased with a sultry voice.

Kara moved back a little to look at green eyes. “Yeah but…” Her cheeks flushed brighter.

The brunette liked this look on the blonde, wanted to make her flush more often. She hooked her legs behind Kara’s waist, pulling her even closer towards her body. “Unless you want to do _something_ else…”

“I-I’m sorry if I’m overstepping I –” The blonde couldn’t finish her sentence because of Lena’s lips over her own.

“I’m teasing you, darling. I’m sure, I want more too… I want all of you.” Lena breathed over Kara’s lips before kissing them again. She didn’t need to say anything more because Kara grabbed her from her ass and carried her to her bedroom in the blink of an eye, what made her stomach feel funny because of the super speed.

Putting her down, Kara started working on the buttons of Lena’s red coat carefully, not breaking their kiss. Lena started tugging at the hem of the blonde’s shirt, making her pull back a little and giving the brunette the chance to appreciate the woman before her. Her hair was down and a little messy and without glasses, what made her look like her Super alter ego but the clothes she had on were Kara’s all the way. Her lips were a little red, and her pupils were a little blown but the blue iris were still there, the same shade as the Caribbean sea. Lena got rid of her coat and started working on the buttons of her black dress shirt as Kara lifted her shirt over her head. The blonde proceeded to take off her shoes, the businesswoman doing the same. Lena was the one who started physical contact again, almost shivering when she felt her skin touching Kara’s with practically nothing between them. She hooked her arms behind the alien’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss once again. In another display of strength, Kara lifted Lena again and took them both to the bed, carefully lowering the brunette in the center of the mattress. Her lips abandoned Lena’s mouth and started to travel south, first leaving an open mouthed kiss on the freckle the brunette had in her neck – Kara had always wanted to do that –, then on the hollow of her throat, then her clavicles, her shoulders, scrapping her teeth gently in the place her neck started, all of this accompanied by quiet whimpers and moans from Lena. She moved lower, leaving kisses in the valley of Lena’s breasts, down her stomach, all the way to the waistband of her jeans before coming back up, kissing the young Luthor deeply.

“I love you, Lena.” She kissed her again. “I love you so much.” She rested her forehead against Lena’s for a second.

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El.” Lena finally confessed. Suddenly, she felt something wet hit her face. Kara was crying. “What’s wrong, Kara”?

“It’s just…” The blonde sniffed. “You didn’t say it before and I thought you weren’t going to say it back right now. I didn’t say it to pressure you I just… I wanted to tell you again.”

Lena lifted one of her hands to wipe the tears off Kara’s face. “Of course I love you… do you think I would have been as heartbroken as I was if I didn’t?”

The Kryptonian shook her head. “I don’t know.”

The green eyed woman pulled Kara back down to kiss her, slowly, carefully, trying to demonstrate her feelings. “I’ve loved you since the moment we first met.”

Kara let out a watery laugh before lowering herself and press her lips against Lena’s again, muffling a moan that left the brunette’s lips when she also pressed herself against Lena’s core. “Lena… do you want to do this?”

“More than anything else I’ve ever wanted in my life.” The brunette admitted as the blush that previously rested on her cheeks spread down her neck.

“It’s just that… I’m… it’s hard for me to _be_ this way with a human.” Kara’s voice had a hint of shame combined with fear.

Lena stayed silent for a moment. “Do you, uh, have some… _alien_ anatomy I should be aware of?” She asked, trying not to sound scared or judgmental.

Kara snorted loudly. “What? No! Nothing like _that_! I’m just like any other human woman, I can assure you.”

The brunette let out a relieve sigh. “Oh God, that’s… good. Not that I wouldn’t love you if you were different,” she added quickly, “but it’s good to know you’re not… so… why is it hard for you to do this?”

The blonde rested her forehead on Lena’s shoulder, breathed in and loudly let it out a few seconds later. She rolled off of Lena, laying by her side, bare arms touching. “Ever since I came to Earth my life has been based in control. Restrain.” She started to explain. “I have to be in control of my powers all the time or else I would break everything around me… including people. I can’t push the button of an elevator too hard or I could crush it, I can’t hug the people I love the way I want to or I could break every single bone in their body… I’ve broken four boy’s noses trying to kiss them.”

Lena couldn’t help a small snort that escaped her, placing her hands over her mouth immediately. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

Kara let out a soft chuckle. “It’s okay… but you understand, right? Intimacy is _hard_ for me because… I can’t let go… not completely.”

The young Luthor nodded into the pillow. “I get it…”

The alien took a breath and continued. “And it’s not just that I can’t let go but… if I do by accident, you could get seriously injured and I don’t want that.”

Lena propped herself on her elbow, reaching for Kara with her free hand, tracing the lines in her abdomen. “But we can work on it, right? We could… _practice_.” Both women laughed at that. “Or… maybe find a way to dampen your powers a little. Not with kryptonite, that’s awful.” She clarified.

“Red sun lamps.” Kara proposed.

The brunette furrowed her brows. “That sounds like what my brother did. I don’t want that.”

“But you’re not your brother. You don’t want to hurt me… you want to make me feel good. That’s the difference.” Kara remarked as she placed her hand over Lena’s.

The younger woman smiled, lowering her upper half to lay on top of Kara as she pressed their lips together. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you Lena…” Kara tangled her fingers in the dark tresses as she leaned up to kiss her again. “Would it be okay if we just cuddle right now?”

Lena brushed Kara’s nose with her own. “It would be perfect.”

The Kryptonian smiled softly, lifting her body – and Lena on top of her – from the mattress so they could move to be under the covers. The brunette rested her head over Kara’s chest, her arm circling her mid-section and one of her legs over the blonde’s thighs. Kara, on the other hand, was caressing Lena’s back with one hand and the arm over her abdomen with the other.

“I wish we could stay like this forever… forget about the thousand problems waiting for us outside of this bubble.” The alien whispered.

The brunette turned her head a little, pressing a kiss on Kara’s chest where her heart was. “I wish we could too… but the world needs us.”

“I know… Ten more minutes?”

Lena sighed. “Ten more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not giving you smut, I have a block in my mind for that but I did the next best thing I could.  
> Sorry for any typos, english is not my first language.  
> This will also be posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
